This Is The Day
by Allyse
Summary: The battle is over. Harry is recuperating at The Burrow and Ginny is shocked by the change in him. Can they get back what they have lost?
1. Part One

**This Is The Day**

**Part One**

There is not much time left for them. It is now or not at all. If they cannot accept the inevitability of this day, they'll never truly know the happiness that is possible for them. It's all over now. The peace they longed for has come and yet the days and weeks and months that once separated them still resound in their memories. The words that remain unspoken hang in the air. For them, this is not a new beginning. They are in the middle of something that they cannot shut the door on until one of them finally speaks.

He's still struggling to come to terms with even the simplest facts of what has passed. And she is timid and shy, like she hasn't been for years. She doesn't want to do or say anything that will upset him but she doesn't understand that her silence may be causing more pain than a confrontation.

Yet, he cannot find the words to tell her that what he really needs is her laughter if he is ever to recover. He cannot tell her that there's only one thing he needs to move on towards his future, that now he has the chance of a future.

They have remained this way for two months, with only a few words exchanged and certainly no lengthy conversations. There is never a hint at anything deeper than the mundane aspects of their existence. The hustle and bustle of family life was determinedly encouraged by Mrs Weasley and soon returned. Normal, everyday activities kept them busy and concealed their awkwardness and stilted exchanges. This was not to say that the other members of the family did not notice what was going on. However, they chose not to interfere, believing Harry needed time to heal and Ginny needed time to accept that things would not be the same as before.

* * *

><p>This is the day that will decide their fate and the sun rises slowly over the Devon countryside, hazy through the mist. Dew clings to each blade of grass and it splatters Ginny's bare legs as she walks through the damp garden of the cottage. She is unaware of the figure that watches from an upstairs window. Goosebumps rise on her arms so she folds them against her body, protecting them from the cool breeze. She wanders mechanically towards the orchard to sit and think as she does every morning.<p>

Harry, watching, follows her figure through the tall grass. He sees her shiver against the chill. Glancing to the blanket draped on the end of his bed, he wishes he could summon the courage to take it out to her, to drape it around her slender shoulders.

Upon hearing footsteps on the stairs, he darts away from the window and sits on the bed with sudden movements. Ron walks in and immediately notices Harry looking suspicious. He rolls his eyes at his best friend. "No need to pretend, Harry", he says. Although no reply is offered, the faint blushes of pink that appear on his friend's cheeks are proof enough.

Harry shifts awkwardly on the bed, touching his scar absent-mindedly and grabbing a Quidditch magazine. He ignores Ron's gaze and sifts through the pages, without reading anything or even noticing the pictures. Ron moves to peer out of the window at the orchard, standing where Harry had been. The concerned frown that crosses his face makes Harry's stomach lurch with anxiety and he longs to be looking out at her again, to make sure she is okay.

Meanwhile, outside, tears run down Ginny's cheeks as fast as she angrily wipes them away, oblivious to her brother's watchful gaze. She's thinking about the impending arrival of Bill and Fleur. It's Bill's birthday and, though it should be a celebration, it upsets her. Firstly, the very idea of a family gathering without Fred is enough to have her eyes prickling with tears. She doesn't feel as if she can laugh without him. But she also longs for the time when she used to make fun of Fleur with Harry. A time when she was teased by her brothers: about her schoolgirl crush and then her brief relationship with him. Now, no one dares to speak of them in the same sentence. Just in case the memories are all too much. Right now they are.

The smell of breakfast cooking dries her eyes and she stumbles to her feet, taking deep breaths and composing herself for the day ahead. She finds Ron and Harry already at the kitchen table and they both avoid her eyes when she forces herself to look at them. She busies herself helping Mrs Weasley and extracting the morning post from Errol.

George joins them, causing a welcome distraction, until he innocently asks Ginny why her eyes are red. Mrs Weasley diplomatically remains silent. Ginny simply shrugs but is well aware of the two pairs of eyes examining her. She meets Harry's gaze and he quickly looks away. Her gaze travels to Ron and, unlike his friend, he holds her gaze and raises his eyebrows.


	2. Part Two

**This Is The Day**

**Part Two**

Bill and Fleur arrive just before lunch and Ginny is glad that the preparation of food once again acts as a diversion from all the things she doesn't want to think about. She's putting an apple pie in the oven when Ron corners her. He waits for her to set the timer before grabbing her firmly by the arm and escorting her outside.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She rubs the skin above her elbow where his grip dug in.

He does a final check to make sure no one is around to overhear before he gets right to the point. "Gin, I never thought I would say this, but would you and Harry just snap out of it!"

It's like he has punched her in the stomach and all the air is knocked out of her. She gives him a sharp look, willing him not to continue but he ignores this, knowing things have gone on long enough.

"There was a time," he tells her, "when I thought it would be better if my best friend did not court my sister but it has come to the point when I'm starting to think that it's preferable!" His speech builds up to a crescendo as he runs out of breath.

Ginny snorts at the word 'court' and prepares herself to bring her brother down off his high horse. "That's an incredibly long sentence, Ron. You've been spending too much time with Hermione."

"Don't change the subject," he scolds.

"I don't want to talk about this." She bows her head, unable to meet his gaze.

"Well, you've got to talk to someone! Sitting alone in the orchard crying your eyes out doesn't solve anything!"

Ginny looks up from staring at the floor. "You've been spying on me?" she accuses, looking incredulous.

"It was fairly obvious, Gin."

Silence falls upon the siblings. Ron glares at Ginny. She can't work out why he's so mad. Surely, of all people, he is the one who should understand? She can't say anything out loud while Harry is all wound up in knots: unable to tie his own shoe laces, jumping at the doorbell, frowning all the time and touching his scar when he thinks no one is looking.

Tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as she thinks about him, a shadow of his former self. She had been so scared for him, knowing that his death was as likely as his survival. When he'd come out of it alive, she'd been so relieved that she hadn't been able to think straight. She'd thrown her arms around him in happiness but he'd winced from his injuries and pulled away. It was then that she had noticed the change in him, no longer blind to the transition he'd gone through in their year apart. He was changed irreversibly by the things he'd seen and the things he'd experienced.

Ginny raises a hand to her face, surprised to find them wet as tears course down, out of her control. She looks to Ron. He doesn't seem to know what to do, shifting his feet uncomfortably. But he softens under her helpless gaze and brings her into an awkward hug.

"Oh, Gin," he sighs. "I thought you were stronger than this!"

She lets out another sob. "It's just that I missed him."

"I know." Ron pats her back, trying to be comforting.

"And I miss him now. He's different. Haven't you noticed? Does no one else see?" Her voice fails to hide the accusation.

"Of course I've noticed. And of course he's different. So are you. It's been quite a year for you as well. No wonder you're so emotional all the time."

She snorts, realising that Ron is right. She always used to be stronger than this. Before, she'd hardly ever shed a tear, let alone a bucket load.

Ron lets go of her as her sobs become less violent. She sniffs, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"He missed you too, you know," her brother tells her. "When we were away."

"I know that," she replies immediately. Then she pauses, wondering if it's entirely true. "Well, I think I know that," she corrects herself. "Maybe I'm just hoping he did."

Ron smiles. "No, he did. Believe me." He gives a short laugh and she wonders why. "Every night he'd get out the Marauders Map," Ron remembers. "He used to tell me he was checking on Snape but he spent more time tracing your name in the girls' dormitory."

This knowledge gives Ginny a strange sensation. Like her insides are warming up after she's just swallowed a hot drink. She finds she's able to smile, remembering those long nights for herself. "I was thinking of him too," she tells her brother, a nostalgic note in her voice. "Lying there in the girls' dormitory."

He looks uncomfortable. "Don't get all mushy on me. I'm not good with these sorts of things."

She laughs and it sounds odd to her ears. She realises this is because she hasn't heard it in a while. She tries it again. And the sound makes her laugh even more.

Ron looks at her like she's crazy. "Are you hysterical?" he asks.

She collapses into uncontrollable giggles. "Yes!" she tells him between giggles. "Yes, quite possibly I am!" She laughs louder and louder and all Ron can do is watch, stunned.

The noise brings Mrs Weasley to the window. "What's all this fuss about?" she calls down to them. Ginny is laughing too much to answer.

"Ginny's having a nervous breakdown. It's fine!" Ron replies.

Mrs Weasley rolls her eyes, unconcerned, and shuts the window. Ginny looks up at where her mother had been, only noticing now that another window is open: the one at the top of the house where Ron's room is. And there is a head poking out of it and looking down upon them.

This sobers Ginny up instantly, like having icy cold water tipped over her head. She stares up at him, wondering what he thinks of her outburst. She realises that he must hate her for laughing and sounding happy when he is going through hell. She hates herself for losing grip on reality.

But then she notices something. He's smiling. And it isn't the usual smile he pulls out these days when necessary: forced, strained and like it pains him to do it. This was a real smile. Before Ginny knows it, she is smiling back. There's a lump in her throat but the ice in her chest thaws a little.

"Hey Ginny!"

A familiar voice breaks the first tranquil moment they've shared in months. Harry looks away, over her head and towards the approaching figure. Ginny turns around just in time to see Hagrid stagger through the tiny gate with a bit too much force. The gate wobbles on its broken hinges and falls to the ground. She smiles to herself, knowing all too well how easily the gate can break from the occasions when she had flounced through it a little too dramatically.

Hagrid props the gate back up and joins Ginny on the lawn. It's only then that she realises Ron has disappeared. She hadn't noticed him go. She looks up to the window but it is shut once again. She tries to quench the disappointed feeling.

Taking a deep breath, she steadies herself.

"Hi Hagrid!" She greets their guest with controlled cheerfulness. "Come on in. Mum has been expecting you."


End file.
